Arizona
}} Arizona was a state located in the southwestern United States of America. The International Alliance maintained a presence here, with Zira Miranda Grover owning a palace in the snow until her death during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. History International Alliance Early years A band of scientists built a tower in the state, which would eventually come under the ownership of Zira Miranda Grover as her Palace. In the years following Mr. Demonic NoHead's declaration of war, the North American Drought of 1988 scorched the state's surface, forcing the state to rely heavily on imports eventually leading them into debt. The situation was not helped by Zira's thugs collecting "water taxes" from the many civilizations within the continent, often resorting to threats and brute force to acquire enough water for the Empress. With Bladepoint witnessing the suffering of the population, he disabled the weapons of the thugs, allowing the populace to chase them off. Later, a young Leslie Amadeus attempted to confront the thugs, but was ultimately rescued by Bladepoint after falling unconscious in a brief scuffle. A week later the drought finally ended, and Zira vowed revenge on the man who had stolen her water, to no avail. Much later, young NoHeads Hell Burnbottom and Mean King allied themselves with Suzie and formed the Shade Union, they invaded Jalahessea to force the International Alliance into joining their organization. The council members escaped to Zira's palace, and Suzie's forces attacked it. Zira's forces easily repelled them, so Zira never joined Suzie. The end of an empire During the School War, a Boy-Team-backed mission to Zira's Palace occurred, with the Armies of Organa hoping to rescue Eegan Grover from Emily Watson. Two years later, Baron Nolan Coulson to track down the bounty hunter Avara, who had kidnapped members of his family. Months later, the notorious bounty hunter Xydarone IV brought Helen McKeen captive to Zira Miranda Grover. In 2015, Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake brought Annie McCallin and a handful of prisoners to the t and i Factory, which was abandoned following a fiery skirmish there. The following year, Vincent Organa and Summer Petersen went to Arizona to rescue Helen McKeen. Unfortunately, Petersen and her robot GTR-10 were captured, but they had successfully freed McKeen as well as dancer Thomas Carter. Upon arriving and felling Zira's Beast, Vincent and his friends were sentenced to death in the Cave of the Gargoyle, while Petersen was nominated to succeed Zira as Empress. Later, as they were about to be executed, Steven Thompson led a fleet of skyfighters against Zira while Vincent and company were freed and joined the violent battle against the International Alliance's entire navy. McKeen beheaded Xydarone and Petersen used brute force for Zira to fake her death, as the Boy-Team slowly overcame the Alliance thanks to the intervention of the U.S. Government, who destroyed Zira's limousine. Defense of the hologram pit Appearances * * *''The Lost Treasure'' *''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' * Category:Arizona locations Category:U.S. states